


Best laid plans

by brokentoy



Series: Boys of summer [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky likes to openly watch, Dirty Talk, Embarrassment, F/M, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism, mild d/s dynamics, sex by proxy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokentoy/pseuds/brokentoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is eighteen today and Bucky bought him a whore for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best laid plans

**Author's Note:**

> \- now there's a prequel! [Coney Island Baby](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1673492).
> 
> \- thank you to [triedunture](http://stuffimgoingtohellfor.tumblr.com/) for the beta.  
> \- I'm currently crying my Bucky feels on tumblr @ [brokentoyinlalaland](http://brokentoyinlalaland.tumblr.com/)

‘‘I’m not sure about this, Buck.’’

They’re standing in the staircase landing on the third floor of the building, a couple of blocks down the street from their apartment; the sun is just starting to set outside, the end of a long day heavy with the humid heat of mid-July.

Steve suddenly regrets agreeing to the whole thing.

"Stop being a wuss," Bucky says, ‘‘we’ve talked about this. It’s time.’’

Steve looks up at him with narrowed eyes, huffs at Bucky’s bright smile. ‘’No, you talked about this. I can’t believe I even listened.’’

‘’Oh, but you did, Stevie. You won’t regret it, I promise.’’

Steve doesn’t believe him.

Contrary to what he thinks Bucky isn’t always right, and most of the time they end up in trouble because Steve doesn't have it in him to say no to his crazy plans.

‘’Don’t look at me like that,’’ Bucky says, tapping the point of his finger to Steve’s forehead. ‘’It’s not like I’m telling you to go and rob a bank.’’

Steve puffs out an irritated breath, shooing Bucky’s hand away. ‘’I’m sorry, Buck,’’ he says mockingly, ‘’forgive me for finding this a little weird. You’re only telling me to go and—and—’’

Bucky laughs, his eyes shining when the last rays of sunshine hit them through the huge windows on the landing. ‘’You see? You can’t even say it! Believe me, pal, I’m doing you a huge favor. You’ll be thanking me as soon as we get outta here, you’ll see.’’

‘’I doubt it,’’ Steve murmurs under his breath, cheeks burning with frustration at himself. He wonders for a moment what would happen if he rushed out of there, running down two stairs at a time and leaving Bucky there to deal with it. Probably nothing. More likely he would have to sit and hear the whole thing, as Bucky would come home later in the evening with yet another story to tell. ‘’Come on,’’ he says instead. He tilts his head up, looks at Bucky straight in eyes and says, ‘’Let’s get it over with then.’’ 

* * *

 

Steve looks at them as they talk. He stands in the middle of the bedroom and doesn’t say a word, listens as Vicki laughs at one of Bucky’s jokes and smiles at him, full red lips and white, white teeth. She bats her lashes and takes a deep drag from her cigarette as soon as Bucky lights it up for her.  
Vicki is beautiful, one of the prettiest girls Steve has ever seen. Smooth pale skin peeking out of her nightgown, long red hair flowing down her back. Steve mentally rolls his eyes; of course Bucky would find an Irish girl for his Irish friend, of course.

The apartment is small, a one room place with a kitchenette in a corner and what looks like a tiny bathroom behind a door on the other side. Steve looks around curiously, trying not to stare too much as Bucky kisses Vicki softly on the lips, murmurs sweet words to her in between pecks.

There’s isn’t much else to look at, Steve realizes, other than the huge bed by the wall. Soft with pristine sheets, a little bedside table with an ashtray and a beaten pack of cigarettes next to of it. Where does she finds cigarettes these days, he doesn’t know, but judging from the clean ashtray and almost full pack Vicki doesn’t smoke that much. Just for show, maybe. Enough to make people like her, probably.

‘’Hey, love.’’ Steve jumps a little as a soft hand lands on his shoulder, fingers sliding up to touch him lightly on the side of his neck. ‘’You don’t have to look so nervous.’’

‘’I’m not nervous,’’ he says, looks at Bucky. ‘’I’m not.’’

‘’Okay.’’ Vicki moves closer to stub out her cigarette in the ashtray and Steve smells roses on her through the smoke. ‘’Okay.’’

Her other hand comes up to gently stroke his cheek and Steve blushes. She’s got beautiful green eyes, freckles on her nose and a sweet smile. ‘’Are you staying?’’ she asks, and even if she doesn’t stop looking at Steve for a second, he knows she’s not talking to him.

‘’Yes ma’am,’’ Bucky answers. He’s looking right at Steve, watching him with his usual irreverent stare. ‘’I wouldn’t miss this for the world.’’

* * *

Steve is eighteen today and Bucky bought him a whore for his birthday.

His whole life is a joke.

A stupid, embarrassing joke and he’s eighteen today and sitting on the mattress as a beautiful girl unbuttons his shirt and he’s not laughing. Not a bit.

Bucky is looking at them from his place on the other side of the room, not even trying to hide his satisfied grin, and Steve burns with something akin to shame and humiliation as he feels Vicki’s fingers slide down his chest and caress him slowly as she talks him through it.

‘’Just try to relax, love,’’ she says, her voice soothing. She looks almost concerned for him, and Steve realizes his heart is beating faster than usual, pumping oxygen to his lungs. It’s not uncomfortable though, and he lets her guide him so he’s sitting with his back to the wall, legs draped over the comforter, shoes off. ‘’You’re gonna like it,’’ Vicki says, ‘’I promise’’.

Steve believes her, and Vicki kisses him.

It’s not his first kiss, but it’s got nothing of the innocent ones he had before. It’s warm and hot, Vicki’s mouth tasting faintly of smoke as her lips part and invite Steve in. The first touch of her tongue makes Steve’s heart stutter, and he doesn’t dare to move as it deepens little by little. She kisses him like she wants him, and Steve likes the feeling. He knows it’s just a lie, but Vicki is nice. Vicki is sweet. Vicki is kissing him like he matters and Steve lets his eyes close.

Her hands slide to his sides under the lapels of his open shirt, and Steve feels the mattress dip as she settles more comfortably. Her legs straddle his, and Steve is tempted to fit his hands to her naked thighs, slither them up her nightgown and up some more.

He doesn’t do it though, because he’s Steve and today he's eighteen and he is so out of his depth, he would find it funny if he wasn’t otherwise occupied.

But he is, eyes closed and fingers twitching with it, heart thumping in his ears loudly.

‘’You can touch her, you know.’’

It startles Steve out of the kiss when Bucky’s voice comes much closer and much softer than it's supposed to. He darts his eyes to the left and there he is, sitting on the other side of the bed like this is normal. Like this is something they do every day.

Like Steve doesn’t have a beautiful girl sitting on his lap, looking down at him with a slight smile in her eyes and her lips red and smudged by his kiss.

Bucky holds his gaze and doesn’t smile though, says, ‘’Touch her, Steve.’’ Then he takes Steve’s hand and brings it to Vicki’s thigh.

‘’Is this okay?’’ Steve asks in a small voice as he nods up at Vicki without turning. ‘’Are you okay with this?’’ he asks her.

Vicki preens, makes a happy sound as his and Bucky’s hand slide on her skin and under her gown. ‘’See?’’ Bucky answers. ‘’She likes it when you touch her.’’

But Steve doesn’t see it because Bucky is still looking at him, until his head is turned into another kiss when Vicki sighs contentedly in his mouth, hips rocking into him.

Steve is at a loss.

No one prepared him for this. No one could ever be prepared for this.

The friction makes him whimper against Vicki’s lips, and he can hear Bucky’s breath so close to him. So, so close to him as he keeps guiding Steve’s hand until they’re touching Vicki through her panties, a slight dampening to the tips of their conjoined fingers.

‘’She likes this even more, you know,’’ Bucky is saying as his hand keeps moving slowly, Steve’s following. ‘’She showed me how she liked it, and I’m showing you because that’s what friends do, right Steve? They share.’’

Steve can’t help a little moan when he feels Vicki pressing down on him, rubbing on their fingers and on his crotch at her own rhythm. It’s true, she likes it. She swallows Steve’s moan and gives him back one of her own, more delicate, and Steve feels her picking up the pace a little as she deepens her kiss a little more.

His fingers are getting slick, and as he presses them more they bump into Bucky’s who pushes them under her panties. Suddenly all is warmth and wetness, and Vicki sighs happily. ‘’Yes, love.’’

Vicki kisses him more forcefully now, and Steve responds in kind. He didn’t think he had it in him, but then again he didn’t think anything that’s happening right now could ever happen. To him. With Bucky sitting next to him, his fingers next to Steve’s, inside Vicki.  
Bucky is murmuring something under his breath that Steve can’t quite catch but from the tone of it must be real filthy.

Steve likes it. He wants more of this.

His other hand curls around Vicki’s waist and presses her down some more, following the movements of her body. She’s chasing her own pleasure now, obviously enjoying it, and Steve smiles into her mouth as he hears a sound of approval from Bucky, the rumbling of it coming straight from Bucky’s chest into the small space between them.

Something happens then and Vicki speeds up until finally she stops her frantic movements, her legs go rigid around Steve’s hips as her arms clench around his shoulders. She stops kissing him and instead she pants now into his mouth, moist and hurried until she lets go a small whisper of a sound as Steve feels her around his and Bucky’s fingers.

It lasts for a moment longer and then she slumps down, kisses Steve on the corner of his lip and says, ‘’Bucky told me you were a gentleman. I guess he wasn’t joking.’’ She laughs and keeps kissing him, and Steve feels the vibrations of her body down to his dick, still trapped in his trousers.

‘’Stevie is the best of them,’’ he hears Bucky say fondly, and Steve moves a little and frees his hand, leaving the warm and damp place as Bucky does the same.

He doesn’t know what to do or say, or anything really. He has Bucky on one side smiling at a girl that just came over him, and Steve is not equipped to deal with any of this. His dick hurts, he’s so hard and his heart is beating heavily against his ribcage, breath coming faster like he’s on the verge of an asthma attack.

He isn't, though, because he calms down as soon as Bucky wraps his hand — that hand — around his wrist and holds it, reassuring. He doesn’t say anything, doesn’t even look at Steve as he keeps smiling at Vicki like nothing — like Bucky’s the only one who knows what might happen when Steve starts like this and he’s not giving the secret up — and squeezes.

Steve calms down a little bit, enough for his heart to start again when Vicki kisses him light on his lips and says with a smile, ‘’Your turn, love, your friend was very clear about this.’’ She slithers down his body and starts opening his pants.

Steve looks up at Bucky and Bucky nods, reassuring. ‘’It’s okay, don’t panic,’’ he says through a smile, still not letting go of Steve’s wrist.

Steve nods as well and watches as Vicki makes quick work of getting him out of his underpants, her warm hand foreign on Steve’s cock, squeezing gently. He whimpers, squirms a little as Vicki looks up with a smile. Steve can feel himself blush down to his chest at the picture he must make, cock out, red and full, drop of precome slipping down on its own as he feels Bucky and Vicki’s eyes on him.

It burns him inside, this feeling of being watched, makes him feel as exposed as he can be. He involuntarily pushes his hips up into Vicki’s grip, groaning when she pumps down in return.

‘’Yes,’’ Bucky approves, and Steve meets his eyes for a second before needing to get away from them lest he catches fire. ‘’Touch her face, Steve.’’

Steve does it, eyes closed as he finds Vicki’s cheek with trembling fingers. Her smooth skin is warm, she nuzzles into his hand and kisses his palm before she gets her mouth on him.  
Just a quick kiss on the tip of his cock, hand still pumping gently as Steve follows the movement with the canting of his hips. Her lips are even softer on his sensitive skin, and he wonders if he’ll find traces of red lipstick later.

He stops thinking soon after, when she takes him in her mouth. Steve lets a moan loose and his head rolls back with a small thud on the wall. If he thought she was warm and wet before, it’s nothing compared to this, and he trembles at the feeling. Vicki hums her approval and Bucky’s breath puffs against Steve’s cheek as he gets closer.

‘’Open your eyes Steve,’’ he says. ‘’No use hiding in here.’’ There’s a smile in his voice and Steve blushes even deeper at it. His eyes stutter open to the vision of Vicki’s full lips around the head of his cock and going down, down until she’s halfway to the base and then up again.  
His hand trembles even more against her skin.

‘’Put your hand into her hair,’’ Bucky murmurs into his ear. Steve looks at Vicki for a sign of disagreement and finds none, and then sees Bucky’s own hand falling gently on her head. ‘’Like this, Steve. Don’t push her, just feel her move over you.’’

Steve does as he’s told and moves his hand up from Vicki’s cheek, joining Bucky’s once again. Their fingers are not touching, but he sees them moving together, following the rhythm Vicki is setting.

‘’Is she sucking you good?’’

Steve is mesmerized by the view, his dick shining in and out of Vicki’s mouth, her lips wet and redder by the second, his cock bright pink.

‘’Is she, Steve?’’ Bucky repeats.

‘’Yes,’’ Steve breathes without taking his eyes away. ‘’Yes she is.’’

‘’She’s something, ain’t she?’’ Bucky’s saying. His lips approach Steve’s cheek but never touch him, hot air skidding on it at every word. Their hands keep moving under Vicki’s up and downs. Steve’s heart keeps beating strongly.

Bucky talks to him in a voice as soft as it can be. ‘’Bright eyes and beautiful lips. She’s so pretty. The prettiest thing I’ve ever seen, Steve, I promise.’’

‘’Yes,’’ he agrees on a strangled moan. When he turns, his eyes lock in place with Bucky looking straight at him as he was speaking. ‘’Yes.’’

Bucky’s eyes don’t leave him, keep him grounded in the moment while Vicki sucks the head of his cock and goes back to the base, licks up again. Steve’s skin burns under Bucky’s stare, he almost wants to cry under the pressure of it.

‘’She likes you too,’’ he says as Steve whimpers. ‘’Do you wanna come now?’’

Steve nods, ashamed to make a sound.

‘’Would you come when I tell you to, Steve? Would you do that for me?’’

‘’Please,’’ Steve murmurs, fingers curling over Vicki’s head, over Bucky’s own fingers. ‘’Please, Bucky.’’

Bucky smiles at him gently, makes a shushing sound. ‘’It’s okay. Don’t come just yet. Not inside Vicki’s mouth. It wouldn’t be nice of you, right Vicki?’’

Vicki hums in approval as she pops Steve’s dick out of her mouth. It should sound obscene to Steve, but somehow it doesn’t. She gives him two more strokes and then leaves him, raising on her knees and moving down on the mattress, Steve and Bucky’s hands falling from her head. She watches Steve. He can feel her eyes all over him even as Bucky is still pinning him with his stare.

‘’Touch yourself, Steve,’’ Bucky says in a murmur so soft Steve doubts Vicki has even heard him.

He does as he’s told, though. Closes his eyes and gives himself a couple of good strokes, slow and steady and then a little faster. Bucky is still gripping his other wrist, holding tighter as Steve speeds up.

‘’Come now,’’ Bucky says.

Unsurprisingly, Steve does.

He makes a mess of himself, come spattering over his chest and shirt in wet splooshes as he groans loudly, hips pushing up one final time as he squeezes his cock almost a little too much.  
His heart feels like it’s exploding from his chest. He doesn’t care. He takes deep breaths and strokes himself still, gently as he comes down.

When he finds the courage to open his eyes again the first thing he sees is, of course, Bucky.

Bucky is looking at him, eyes bright and chest heaving, blinking dazedly. Steve realizes Bucky is caressing his side unconsciously, murmuring under his breath as talking to himself. ‘’You’re such a good boy,’’ he’s saying. ‘’Such a sweet boy, Steve. Thank you...’’

When Steve sees a drop of his spunk on Bucky’s chin he flushes even more, embarrassment a crippling feeling as he forces a shaking hand to touch it with the point of his finger.

The touch shakes Bucky, his eyes coming back into focus as he sees the little drop on Steve’s finger.

Without a word, without even looking at Steve, Bucky licks it away.

Steve’s breath catches abruptly in his throat.

‘’Do you guys wanna stay for the night?’’ Vicki says from the side of the bed where she's been laying, enjoying the undoubtedly filthy picture they must make.

Bucky smiles.

‘’No, ma’am,’’ he says roughly, not a trace of laughter in his voice. He looks at Steve and holds his gaze. ‘’I’m taking Stevie home now.’’

Steve agrees with Bucky’s plan.


End file.
